


The Adventures of Clark and Replacement Bruce

by BuckinghamAlice



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Clark, Dildos, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Top Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10191563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/pseuds/BuckinghamAlice
Summary: When Bruce ignores Clark's texts, Clark assumes Bruce won't be home for a while and decides to take care of his own needs.





	

Clark was beginning to hate checking his phone. He had sent five texts to Bruce asking when he'd be home. They had all been ignored, of course… and the dreaded check mark confirmed that Bruce had seen, but not replied to, the messages. He was already a couple of hours late.

Clark wasn't upset because he missed Bruce… though he did miss him. Mostly he wanted Bruce to come back to him because they were planning to have sex, and he was out of his mind horny.

Sighing heavily, he checked his phone once more. Bruce still hadn't replied. “Jerk,” Clark muttered to himself. But he wasn't angry… he understood. It was just that at that moment he didn't want to feel understanding… he wanted to feel his boyfriend on top of him.

He set his phone down on the nightstand and reached inside his pajama bottoms to give his dick a lazy little stroke. That always felt nice, but it wasn't quite what he wanted. Nothing had ever beat how amazing it felt to have Bruce inside him and fucking relentlessly… those orgasms were the very best. But since that wasn't an option, he'd have to settle for the next best thing.

He reached into the bottom drawer of his nightstand and pulled out his biggest dildo. He had once teasingly called it “replacement Bruce” and tonight that would be truer than ever. He shimmied out of his pajama bottoms and grabbed the lube.

Clark got his fingers nice and slick with lube, and stroked himself a bit more as he started to finger himself. He was always tight, even after getting fucked as much as he had, he was as tight as a virgin… but he had always opened up easily. He kept fingering himself, pushing deeper and scissoring his fingers open, until he felt stretched and ready enough.

Clark used a generous amount of lube on his dildo before slowly beginning to push it in. Clark relaxed and spread his legs as he pushed deeper, letting out a little moan.

It felt really good, and he was really full, but he still wished it was Bruce. He even closed his eyes tight and tried to pretend it was him, but it wasn't the same. Sex with Bruce wasn't _just_ the feeling of fullness… it was having those arms around him, it was kisses all over his body, it was the sensation of closeness, but mostly it was _love_.

Clark sighed and fucked himself harder, with newfound determination. No way was Bruce going to ruin masturbation for him by making him too corny to enjoy it.

“Fuck,” Clark muttered to himself. He had the dildo all the way inside himself, to its hilt, and he decided to just leave it and use both hands on his body. With one he stroked himself, faster than before and with more fervent desire, and with the other, he played with his balls. Bruce always loved to do that, said he loved the feeling of having them in his hands and feeling them as Clark's body got close to release.

At this point, Clark was pretty into what he was doing, so he wasn't paying as much attention to what was going on around him as he might have. Clark didn't notice the bedroom door creaking open, and he was almost entirely unaware of the dark figure that stepped into the room to join him.

“Is this why you needed to know when I'd be home?” Bruce asked.

Clark startled and snapped back to reality. Though Bruce had seen every inch of his body and then some, Clark flushed with embarrassment and his eyes flew open. He looked up at his boyfriend, and while Bruce's tone had sounded almost amused, his eyes looked dark with lust.

“Figures you'd come home now,” Clark replied, trying to sound annoyed. His words probably didn't carry much weight though, especially as he was still holding his dick.

Bruce came closer, licking his lips, and asked, “Need another hand?”

Clark almost wanted to tell him that he could just watch, punish Bruce for ignoring him, but he wanted him too badly to be vengeful right then. “I was hoping you'd offer more than just your hands,” he said, eying Bruce and frankly wondering why he was still dressed.

Bruce was almost instantly on him, so fast Clark thought a little super speed must have been at play. “Whatever I have is yours,” Bruce murmured as he began to kiss Clark deeply and passionately.

Clark tried to remove all of Bruce's clothes without letting him go because he was so happy to have him there. He settled for pulling Bruce's pants and underwear down enough to get his dick out. Clark stroked him until he was hard too, and he didn't stop kissing him the whole time.

Bruce tugged his pants down even further and slowly pulled the dildo out of Clark. “That's _my_ spot,” he grunted, sounding slightly possessive. Clark moaned from the stimulation and from Bruce's attitude.

“Fuck me,” he urged. “Come on. I'm yours… so take me.”

Bruce wasted no time as he inelegantly, and somewhat roughly, pushed into him. He knew Clark was already stretched open and fulled adjusted, so he immediately started thrusting hard and fast and deep.

Clark moaned loudly and held tight to Bruce. It felt so good being with Bruce… it felt so right, and already it was making a difference, pushing him closer to the edge.

Bruce kissed his neck as he fucked into him, and Clark wrapped his arms and legs around him. He'd be Bruce's personal Kryptonian blanket and pull him in deeper all at the same time. He moaned softly and lowly at Bruce's every thrust.

“You're beautiful,” Bruce cooed.

“So are you,” Clark replied.

Bruce kissed him deeply. “So you missed me?”

“Not a bit,” Clark shot back. But he still held tight to him and kissed him… his jest couldn't have been any more obvious.

Bruce reached between their bodies and began to stroke Clark again. He hardly had to touch him at all though, for he soon came on his own stomach and chest. His body tingled all over, and all he could think was how amazing he felt in that moment. Bruce kept at it though… he just kissed him deeply and continued to thrust. Clark clenched on him, making him moan loudly, and still Bruce kept going. Passionately. Relentlessly.

Bruce finally came, and Clark loved the feel of it. He didn't pull out immediately… instead he kissed Clark more and stroked him even more. Sometimes it took more than one orgasm for Clark to be fully sated. Bruce knew this, and Clark knew he really enjoyed getting multiples out of him. He brought Clark to climax for a second time before pulling out and rolling off of him with a self-satisfied look on his face.

“You're amazing,” Bruce breathed.

Clark glanced over at him. “And you're terrible at answering texts.”

“Sorry,” Bruce replied. “I was busy and forgot. But if I had known what was waiting for me...”

Clark sighed and snuggled up to him. He just wanted the cuddles now. Nothing else mattered. “Do better, no matter what you think is waiting for you.”

Bruce kissed him gently and held him close, and they cuddled quietly for some time. Eventually Bruce said, “You know, I'm almost a little jealous that you can take care of things with just a dildo. You hardly need me.”

“Yeah, that dildo and I are going to run away together,” Clark joked. “He is my replacement Bruce, after all.”

This got his brooding bat to wrinkle his nose. “Don't say that.”

Clark smiled softly and snuggled even closer. “I was kidding. You know that it's not the same… nothing could compare to my _real_ Bruce.”

Bruce didn't say anything out loud, but he did pull Clark onto his chest. He kissed him again deeply and held him close… and that really said everything. Some things just didn't need words.


End file.
